


Meeting Adjourned

by BlueTwilight



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTwilight/pseuds/BlueTwilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bdubs gets cursed by a witch. Guude has to deal with the repercussions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Adjourned

**Author's Note:**

> An older fic from the Salad. Prompt fill for Lioness.

No one knew what to say. Guude looked around at the assembled crowd of Mindcrackers, unnerved by their utter silence. He had been so immersed in his own storytelling that he hadn’t noticed the reactions of his audience until now. Much to his annoyance, the majority of them looked as though they were trying very hard not to laugh. A few, Kurt and Beef among them, looked genuinely concerned. _As they should be!_ Guude glared at the semi-circle of Mindcrackers around him, but his disapproving look only made the muffled snickering grow louder.

“This isn’t funny, guys! BdoubleO might never go back to the way he was… hell, he could be stuck as a kid forever!” As if on cue, the squeal of a child playing could be heard through the walls of the unfinished town hall. A short, surprisingly fast little figure dashed past the window, followed by a taller man who looked more than a bit exasperated. No doubt Avidya was regretting his choice to volunteer to watch Bdubs during the meeting. This scene was too much for Pause, who busted out laughing at the sight of little BdoubleO. “Pause! Stop-”

“Oh c’mon Guude, it’ll wear off! Lighten up!” Pause interrupted Guude’s scolding, though he could barely talk through his fit of giggles. “Even you have to admit that this is hilarious… I mean, he’s fucking _five years old_!” At this, the whole hall burst into laughter, excluding the man who had called the meeting in the first place.

Perhaps Guude would have found it comical too had he not been the one who had to drag five-year-old BdoubleO all the way back to spawn. It had all started when BdoubleO found the witch hut. If only he would have left it alone! But no, his friend insisted that they provoke the witch and take whatever goodies she was hiding in her house. Needless to say they never got any treasure. Instead, Guude had to carry a whining, squirming child all the way across a muddy swamp and then had to bribe him with candy to get him to walk the rest of the way. And now Pause was saying they would just have to wait for it to “wear off”?

Guude immediately cast this thought out of his mind. There had to be an antidote. He couldn’t put up with five-year-old BdoubleO for much longer without losing his sanity.

“Etho… got any magic cure, guy?” If anyone were to have some sort of obscure potion that would cure sudden reversal of age, it would be Etho. The ninja scratched the back of his head and shrugged noncommittally.

“Uh, no, I don’t think so.” Guude ran a hand through his hair. Was he the only one here who was taking this seriously?

“You don’t think so… brilliant…” He muttered before throwing his hands in the air dramatically. “Whelp, I guess we’ll just have to wait for it to wear off, then!” His sarcasm was not lost on the crowd, but Guude didn’t wait to see their reactions before marching loudly out of the hall.

Unfortunately, he hadn’t taken into consideration that leaving the town hall meant entering the presence of BdoubleO. Before the door had even closed behind him, Guude felt a small but firm hand tugging him sideways.

“UNCLE GUUDE! You gotta comeseewhatIfound!” The child talked so fast that he was almost incomprehensible. Guude was still trying to figure out what he was saying as he allowed himself to be dragged past Avidya, who looked positively elated at his presence.

“Oh, are you done in there? Awesome.” Before Guude could even open his mouth to answer the question, Avidya was gone. What an ass.

Meanwhile, the miniature version of BdoubleO was still chatting away, oblivious to Avidya’s departure. Bdubs tripped over his overlarge pants as he walked, which were rolled up about twenty times and still hung past his ankles. He was not deterred though, and promptly led a protesting Guude to an unassuming pile of rocks.

“Ta-da!” Five-year-old Bdubs made a wide, sweeping motion with his hands that set him off balance and almost caused him to trip again. Guude wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to be looking at, but acted impressed anyway.

“Ooh, that’s nice Johnny. Er, why are you collecting rocks?” He shouldn’t have asked. The question sent BdoubleO off on a wild tangent that was impossible to understand. All that Guude could make out of his explanation was that the rocks had something to do with defending the town hall from creepers. Guude quickly gave up on trying to understand the child’s train of thought, instead opting to nod and smile whenever Bdubs was forced to take a breath. He was much too tired from the walk back to spawn to try and humor the kid. He was so zoned out of the nonsensical conversation that he hardly noticed when his childified friend picked up one of the rocks.

“See Uncle Guude, like this!” And with that, BdoubleO chucked the rock at the window of the town hall as hard as his little muscles possibly could.

Guude realized what was about to happen a second too late. He lunged for the rock, but it flew past his fingers and smacked against the glass anyway. The force of it made the window shudder dangerously, but thankfully Budbs wasn’t strong enough to break it. It did, however, leave a significant scratch on the window which would mean that the glass would need replacing. Guude turned to little Bdubs, beyond frustrated at his best friend’s newfound ignorance. With enough time and lack of supervision, he had no doubt that the child would eventually end up destroying his own build.

“What did you do that for?! You could have broken the window!” BdoubleO’s expression turned from one of mischief to one of shame, but his remorse did not stop a mentally exhausted Guude from being angry. “And I’m not your uncle, so stop calling me Uncle Guude.” Guude immediately regretted his last outburst. He silently cursed himself; what did he think he was doing, yelling at a five year old like that? BdoubleO broke down into tears, wailing incoherently. Guude knelt down, ready to do some damage control. “I’m sorry B- er, Johnny… you can call me Uncle Guude if you want, I don’t really mind…” Before he could finish, Bdubs interrupted him. He was difficult to understand again, though this time it was because he was trying to speak through his sobs.

“I - want - to go - HOME!” Guude reeled back, surprised by the last word that Budbs had managed to get out.

“But, this _is_ your home.” Again, Guude had said the wrong thing. The poor little boy could no longer speak since his sobs had become too all-consuming. Guude had to remind himself that of course this wasn’t the child’s home; as far as John knew, he had never been here before in his life. This wasn’t the BdoubleO that he knew, something that he seemed to forget quite often. Not knowing what else to do, Guude simply wrapped his arms around the boy in what he hoped was a comforting embrace, not a hug from a stranger. John allowed himself to be hugged, finding a strange sort of familiarity in the man’s tight grip that soothed him, if only for the moment.


End file.
